Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an optical imaging lens assembly, an image capturing unit and an electronic device, more particularly to an optical imaging lens assembly and an image capturing unit applicable to an electronic device.
Description of Related Art
In recent years, with the popularity of electronic devices having camera functionalities, the demand of miniaturized optical systems has been increasing. As the advanced semiconductor manufacturing technologies have reduced the pixel size of sensors, and compact optical systems have gradually evolved toward the field of higher megapixels, there is an increasing demand for compact optical systems featuring better image quality.
Miniaturized optical systems have been widely applied to different kinds of electronic devices, such as smartphones, wearable devices, tablet personal computers, dashboard cameras, aerial photographic cameras and image recognition systems, for various requirements. However, a conventional compact optical system is unable to satisfy the requirements of a large aperture stop and compact size simultaneously. Moreover, there is a manufacturing problem for the conventional compact optical system since the axial distances between every two adjacent lens elements of the optical system are too small. Thus, there is a need to develop an optical system featuring a large aperture stop, compact size and ease of manufacturing.